Visiting Poseidon's
by TeachingGods
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take Sophia to Poseidon's palace for a visit with the whole family.
1. Chapter 1

"It so beautiful here," Annabeth says, as they enter the courtyard. The entry to Poseidon's palace is straight across from where stand, but Annabeth is attracted to the fountain in the center of the yard. "It' unusual to have a fountain underwater isn't it?" she continues curiously.

"Everything about Dad's place is unusual," Percy says with a smile.

"What is that castle?" Annabeth asks looking beyond the palace.

"The one up on the hill there is Triton's place, according to Tyson," he says. The castle in question looks more like something from King Arthur than Atlantis. The tower steeples shimmer in gold and the windows are arched.

"It's beautiful," Annabeth says showing her full appreciation to the architecture.

"You know, I could always build you a place down here," her husband now says, "I mean since you can breathe and all."

"Maybe a little winter home," he tells him with a smile. It is about that time her face goes completely red and she covers Sophia's eyes. "Oh gods, Percy, that statue of your dad, look at his…"

"You're used to Greek nudes," Percy says shaking his head.

"But usually they're… I mean it's… not _that_ big," she says.

"He's probably just exaggerating down here where nobody will call him on it. My mom never said…"

"Percy," she says getting more embarrassed.

"Maybe we should get inside," Percy says directing his wife and daughter away from the well endowed statue of his father.

As the three of them approach the doors to the palace, they open. "Son, you made it," Poseidon says greeting them then reaches for his granddaughter. Sophia giggles and grabs grandpa's beard.

"Yeah, we were just admiring your new statue," Percy says.

"Isn't it marvelous?" his dad says. "Triton just brought it back for me."

"It's a little exaggerated isn't it?" his son says.

"What do you mean?" his dad says then gives him a wink.

"Brother," Tyson says loudly, as he comes charging down the stairs.

"Daddy," a young voice calls out behind him then Zale appears on the landing upstairs.

"He's getting so big," Annabeth says then charges up the stairs to see her nephew. "Look at you, sweetheart, do you remember Aunt Annabeth," she asks then gives him a hug.

"'member," he says then takes her blonde hair in his hand.

"Zale you need to come back please," Annabeth hears Shelly call from a bedroom.

"Come on, let's go see Mommy," Annabeth says taking the little cyclops' hand and leading him toward the voice.

"It's good to see you Brother," Tyson tells Percy.

"I can't believe how big Zale is getting. I realize he's a Cyclops and all but he's so much younger than Sophia," Percy says hugging his brother.

"He is very big," Tyson agrees with a proud papa grin on his face.

"It's great to have all my grown boys here," Poseidon says leading them into the sitting room off the entryway.

"Percy," Triton says now greeting his brother.

"Triton, it's great to see you," his brother says giving him a hug. "I take it you're mom isn't around."

"She's here, but I told her I was going to take this time to get to know you," Triton tells him.

"Father, may I enter," a female now calls from a doorway at the other end of the great room.

"Yes," Triton says motioning for the woman. "Percy this is my daughter Triteia."

"Hello," Percy says extending his hand to his niece who is obviously way older than he is. "It's nice to meet you."

"This is your beautiful daughter," she says reaching to take her from her grandfather. Poseidon doesn't really seem to want to give the baby up, but he eventually does.

"Yes," Percy says, "Sophia."

"Where is your wife, Annabeth Daughter of Athena, I was looking so forward to meeting her?" Triteia asks.

"She's upstairs with Shelly," Percy explains.

"I so miss Athena," she tells him.

"So you grew up with her too?" Percy asks.

"I was only with father at some times, when Athena was young," she explains and kisses Sophia.

"Do you have any children?" Percy asks thinking she looks like a natural with his daughter.

"I birthed a son. A great King of Thebes, but alas that was too many years ago," she explains.

"I doubt you would have gotten along," Triton says with a laugh.

"Why's that, is he a son or Ares or something," Percy says laughing with his brother.

"Yes," his niece says seriously.

"Oh, sorry, I mean… Are you trying to get me in trouble big brother," Percy says looking at Triton.

"No," his brother says but is still chuckling.

"Anyway, I get along with Clarisse now. Mostly," Percy says with a grin.

"Percy," Annabeth calls from the entryway.

"In here, babe," he calls back. "Whoa," he continues when he sees Shelly who is with her and obviously pregnant again.

"Percy," Shelly says giving him a hug.

"Look at you," Percy says, "The two of your have been at it again."

"Yes, your brother is going to be a father again," she says proudly.

"Girl this time we hope," Tyson tells his brother then picks up Zale and hugs him tightly.

"My family is growing," Poseidon now says proudly.

"Annabeth, this is Triteia, she grew up…"

"You grew up with my mom," Annabeth says giving her a hug.

"Oh yeah, forgot, you know every Greek that ever lived," Percy says with a laugh.

"Your daughter is beautiful," Triteia tells Annabeth then all the girls take off into another room.

"I think we just got dumped," Triton says with a laugh.

"How about some pool?" Poseidon asks.

"Swimming or shooting?" Percy asks.

"Shooting," his dad says and leads the guys toward the game room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lady Amphitrite enters the room, Annabeth instantly feels uncomfortable. "I see you have arrived," Poseidon's wife says looking at Sophia.

"Yes, my Lady, thank you for allowing us in your beautiful home," Annabeth tells her.

"Grandmother," Triteia says to Amphitrite, "isn't little Sophia adorable?" Annabeth gives her a thankful smile for trying to get her grandmother to focus solely on the baby.

Sophia is crawling around on the floor chasing after Zale, who was sent in with the ladies when the men went to play pool. When Amphitrite takes a seat next to her granddaughter on the sofa, Sophia notices her multi-colored tail and crawls over to her.

"She likes your tail," Triteia tells her grandmother. Amphitrite gives her tail a slight flip and it turns into legs. "Grandmother," Triteia says in a scolding tone.

"It's not a toy," Amphitrite then says like it was nothing. Zale seems to take full notice now of the fact that the lady of the palace is in the room and comes to her.

"Cookie," he asks sweetly with a toothy grin.

"Cookie," she says playfully, "What kind of cookie?"

"Gramtrite cookie," he says and claps his hands. Amphitrite makes a cookie appear in her hand and gives it to Zale.

"Grandmother is enjoying having young ones in the palace again," Triteia tells Annabeth.

"You should give us more," Amphitrite says looking at her granddaughter.

"I do not think so," Triton's daughter says. "Tyson and Percy can provide you with plenty of grandchildren to love."

"Yes, Percy," Amphitrite says looking at Annabeth now.

"If you would prefer that we not be here," Annabeth says getting a little put off by Poseidon's wife.

"No, Poseidon enjoys you being here," Amphitrite says.

"My Lady, Percy does not wish to upset you," Annabeth says, "But he cannot change who or what he is. He would never throw his mother in your face, but he would like to be welcome in his father's home."

"You are here are you not?" Amphitrite says.

"But welcome?" Annabeth says.

Amphitrite sits silently watching Sophia still crawling on the floor. After some time, she shifts her legs and her tail appears again. Sophia claps and reaches for the thing with the pretty colors. Amphitrite then lifts the baby from the floor and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "May she have a cookie?" she asks looking to Annabeth for an answer.

"If she can gum it," Annabeth says, since Sophia has only one tooth at this point.

Poseidon's wife makes a baby teething cookie appear and gives it to Sophia. Sophia takes the cookie in one hand and hands her grandmother a daffodil with the other.

"Thank you Sweetie," Amphitrite says taking the flower.

* * *

Over in the game room, Percy and Triton are playing a game of pool against Tyson and their father, but they are getting beat. As they stand back watching Tyson clean the table, Percy says, "So I take it that Triteia is immortal."

"Yes, she was the only one that way," his brother tells him.

"Not to be nosy but how did that happen?" Percy asks with a smile.

"Contrary to what you may have heard, naiads and nereids are not the only women I have been with," his brother answers with a bigger grin.

"So you scored you a goddess?" his brother says proudly.

"Yeah, but I'll never say which one," Triton laughs.

"She an Olympian?" Percy continues to prod.

"No," his brother says.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone, but good for you. Got any other little ones out there somewhere?" Percy asks changing the subject just a little.

"No, it's too hard to lose them," Triton says with a touch of sadness in his face.

"I didn't mean to bring you down," his brother says. "Can you believe these two?" he continues motioning to the beating they are taking in the game.

"Dad is good and Tyson has been practicing," Triton says.

"Darts?" Percy says looking at the dartboard also in the room.

"Sure," his older brother says.

"Losers," their dad shouts at them, as the walk away from the table.

* * *

"Grandmother was afraid of Grandfather," Triteia says with a laugh.

"I was not afraid," Amphitrite insists.

"They why did you run off to Atlas to hide?" her granddaughter asks.

"I just wanted…"

"Um hum," Shelly says with a smile.

"Damn that Delphin," Amphitrite says now laughing with the girls.

"My Lady," a member of the palace staff says coming to the doorway.

"Yes, Iona," Amphitrite acknowledges.

"Dinner is ready, My Lady," Iona tells her.

"Thank you, you should retrieve the men," the goddess tells her then stands to lead the others to the dining room.

* * *

"How loud is loud?" Percy asks with a chuckle.

"Well she's known by almost every poet as the loud-moaning goddess," Triton says.

"And if she hears you tell that, you'll be sorry. She is still your mother," Poseidon says laughing with his sons.

"My Lord," Iona says getting her master's attention.

"Yes, Iona," he says cutting his laugh short.

"Dinner My Lord," she tells him.

"Yes, we should go before Triton gets in trouble," Poseidon says.

"Don't say anything," Triton says trying to stop laughing.

"What if we hear the two of you?" Percy asks his dad, as they walk toward the dining room.

"Oh, you'll hear them. It's every night," Tyson says with a chuckle.

"After thousands of years, way to go Dad," Percy says clapping his father on the back, as they enter the room.

"Way to go what?" Amphitrite asks hearing the end of the conversation.

"Nothing my sweet," Poseidon says hugging her and kissing her cheek, causing all of his boys to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the plan for today?" Percy asks, as he enters the kitchen with his daughter on his hip. His father is sitting at the breakfast table with his wife enjoying a cup of nectar.

"I was thinking about a day trip to Atlantis," Poseidon tells him.

"Annabeth would love that," Percy says knowing how much she would enjoy seeing the architecture of the lost city.

A few minutes later everyone is there for breakfast and Poseidon announces the plan.

"I'll stay here and keep the children," Shelly suggests.

"But you love Atlantis," Annabeth says.

"I do but we've been there several times, and I'm feeling tired with the pregnancy and all. Besides it's not really a good place for the kids. You'll enjoy it more if I keep them here," Shelly insists.

"I'll stay with you," Tyson now offers.

"You don't have to stay," Shelly tells him.

"I want to spend time playing with Zale and Sophia," the Cyclops says with a big grin.

"Are the two of you coming?" Percy asks looking at his older brother and his niece.

"I have not been there in a long time," Triteia says looking at her father.

"I guess we'll go," Triton says putting his arm around his daughter.

* * *

When they arrive at the site, Poseidon takes his wife's hand and wonders off from the others. "Where are we going?" Percy asks his brother.

"Every time we come here, they sneak off to fool around in Dad's old bedroom," Triton says with a smile.

"I can't get over how affectionate and in love with each other your parents are after so many centuries," Annabeth tells him.

"Despite all the other women Dad has been with, and I'm sure many of them he has loved very much, like Percy's mom, he adores my mother. He has always been her one and only. She may have run from him at first, but only because of his position and authority. It wasn't because she wasn't attracted to him," Triton explains.

"I'm actually starting to like your mom," Percy says, "I hope someday she'll like me too."

"I believe Grandmother is warming to you," Triteia says taking her uncle's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Look at that!" Annabeth says now getting a look at the Poseidon's Temple. "Percy c'mon," she says pulling on her husband's arm.

"We'll never get her out of here now," Percy says with a chuckle then follows his wife.

* * *

The four of them have been checking out the details of the temple for about an hour when Poseidon and his wife rejoin them.

"How's the bedroom?" Percy asks his dad with a smile.

"Still the best," his father says.

"Dad," Annabeth now asks, "how would you feel about my recreating this temple in Olympus?"

"I might be accepting of some aspects being recreated, but I wouldn't want an exact replica," Poseidon tells her.

"It's very hard for my husband to think on what took place here," Amphitrite says caressing her husband's arms.

"What did happen?" Percy asks looking at his brother.

"The Atlanteans looked to conquer other lands. Eventually the Athenians sought to stop them," Triton explains. "When it became clear that the Athenians were taking control…"

"You destroyed Atlantis to keep Athens, my mother, from getting it," Annabeth says only a little surprised.

"I could not allow her to have it," Poseidon says softly. "If they would have just listened to me…"

"Your children were good men," Amphitrite tells him trying to make him feel better.

"They still wanted more," Poseidon says sadly. "They have always wanted more."

"I hope were getting better at that," Percy says looking at his father.

"Yes, I am very proud that the two of you, and Tyson, have never shown a need to demand more than I've given you," his dad says.

"Being your son is more than enough," Triton tells their father.

"Sometimes way more," Percy agrees then laughs.

"I'm sorry you and my mother have had such a bad relationship," Annabeth tells her father-in-law. "I'm sorry you had to destroy such a beautiful place to keep it away from her."

"It is not your fault," Poseidon says putting his arm around her, "I don't even blame your mother for the loss of Atlantis. Our people, the people of Atlantis and Athens forced this."

"Where's that statue of you with the chariot and horses Tyson was telling me about?" Percy now asks wanting to change the subject from something painful to his father.

"Ah, a thing of beauty," Poseidon says then leads them to another area.

* * *

When they return home that evening, the six of them are laughing, as they come into the palace. Shelly meets them with a finger to her lips. "The babies are sleeping," she says and points into the sitting room. There on the floor lies Tyson with Zale on his chest and Sophia on one forearm. All three of them are sleeping soundly.

"How was she?" Annabeth whispers.

"Angel," Shelly answers the same way.

"How long have they been asleep?" Percy asks softly.

"About an hour, they played Tyson out."

"This needs a picture," Poseidon says.

"I was thinking the same thing," Annabeth says handing him her camera.

Poseidon snaps a couple of shots then they head into the kitchen to find Percy and Annabeth something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

As they sit around the table, Triteia asks, "So do you two have plans for a boy?"

"No," Percy answers quickly. "Someday but we're not in a hurry."

"We didn't plan to be parents this soon, but Sophia was a unique situation. We still want to wait before we get pregnant," Annabeth says agreeing with her husband.

"I think Sophia needs someone to play with," Poseidon tells them.

"She already has little friends, Grover and Juniper have four, Chiron and Iris have Tharin and it won't be long before Nico and Thalatta's little one arrives," Percy tells his dad.

"That doesn't even count Tyson and Shelly's kids," Annabeth adds.

"Still a little half-blood grandson would be lovely," Amphitrite says blissfully causing everyone else to look at her in shock.

"What?" she says then smiles, "I'm coming around."

Percy stands and goes to his stepmother then puts her arms her shoulders, "Thank you," he says softly then kisses her cheek.

"Someone made me see that you can't help who you are, and I might be missing out on a lot by holding on to the pain," she says putting her hand to his cheek and pressing the side of his face to hers. She looks at Annabeth now with a smile. Annabeth smiles back.

"When you do try for another child," Poseidon now says, "You should be prepared for the possibility of twins."  
"What!" Annabeth says hoping she heard her father-in-law wrong.

"Twins are really strong in this family," Triton tells her, "Dad has like 9 sets of twins just by himself."

"God Dad," Percy says just looking at his father.

"This isn't talk for in front of your mother," Poseidon tells his sons.

"Just because I bore you no twins, doesn't mean I don't know all about them," Amphitrite says. "Of course several of them where before we met, Cleito's five sets of twins were before me."

"Can we get back to us," Annabeth says softly, "You can talk to Hera and make sure we don't have any twins can't you? She'll listen to you won't she? You're her big brother."

"That does not mean my sister will do as I ask," he says with a chuckle.

"She hates us babe," Percy says looking at his wife. "If she thinks we would be upset with having twins, she'll put that on us for sure."

"So you're saying we just forget about this and what happens just happens?"

"I think that's all we can do," he says then kisses her.

Zale wonders into the kitchen looking for Mommy after a few more minutes, so they all head back into the sitting room. Tyson soon wakes and lifts Sophia into his arms and cuddles her to his chest. "Did you enjoy Atlantis?" he asks Percy and Annabeth.

"Yes, it was beautiful," Annabeth says.

"You were right, there was no way for you to do it justice by describing it," his brother agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wish you could stay longer," Poseidon tells his son.

"I know Dad, but we need to get back. I promised Mom we'd be home for Christmas," Percy says, as he puts Sophia's clothes in her bag.

"We could have had Christmas here," his dad continues.

"Yeah right," his son says with a chuckle.

Poseidon smiles then says, "I guess that would be a little weird."

"This week has been great though, and I'm really stoked that Amphitrite doesn't hate me anymore," Percy says.

"She is a wonderful creature, the inspiration of my life. The mortal women I have been with, like your mother, have been few and far between and I have dearly loved them, buy my Trite is the only woman who could have put up with me for thousands of years and still love me more than anything," his father says, and Percy can see the love in his eyes.

"I know Annabeth and I won't get thousands of years, but I feel like I could love her that long," he tells his father.

"You have a strong woman, a smart woman, and she loves you. Just remember, you're not a god. You don't get to play around and keep your wife," his dad says.

"I would never do that to her. Even when I was hanging out with Rachel in school, and I could tell she had feelings for me, I knew Annabeth was going to be my girl forever. Sometimes I felt guilty for just talking to Rachel," Percy tells his dad.

"That's good to hear son, and just remember, if you ever did break Annabeth's heart, you might hear about it for a life time, but I'll have to hear it from her mother for eternity," Poseidon says with a chuckle.

"I won't let you down Dad," Percy says grabbing the bags with one arm and hugging his dad with the other.

* * *

"Gramtrite is going to miss her girl," Amphitrite says, as she kisses Sophia's cheeks over and over.

"I think she's going to miss you too," Annabeth says when Sophia puts her arms around Amphitrite's neck and just holds her.

"Do you need help Brother?" Tyson asks, as Percy comes down the stairs with their bags.

"I got it, thanks," Percy tells him, "When you're swimming the entire trip, you pack light."

"Did you get everything?" Annabeth asks her husband.

"Yes, Babe, I checked everywhere, twice," he assures her.

"Don't worry, if you forget anything, I'll bring it to you," Triton assures them.

"Triteia you should come visit camp, Lady Iris would love to see you, and I could even get Mom to come visit," Annabeth tell Triton's daughter.

"I would like that," Triteia says.

"Summer is the best time when everyone is there, but anytime after the first of the year we should be there, just IM us," Annabeth says giving her a hug.

"Tyson you and Shelly are still coming for a week during summer, right?" Percy asks his brother.

"Yes," Tyson says.

"We're going to Camp Jupiter for a couple of days as well," Shelly says sounding excited. "I really want to meet Ella."

"Does she know about all this?" Percy asks pointing from Shelly to her belly to Zale.

"Yes, she's the one that told us about this little one," Shelly says patting her belly.

"Okay, just didn't want to surprise her," Percy says.

"She is excited to meet me and the kids," Shelly says, "We talk all the time."

"Are you good with that?" Percy asks looking at his brother Tyson.

"They promise they don't talk about me," his brother says.

"Yeah right," Triton says with a laugh.

Tyson just looks at Shelly who smiles and says, "We don't."

"On that note, I think we should head out," Percy says taking Annabeth's hand.

"Come to Momma," Annabeth says reaching to take Sophia from Percy's stepmother.

Amphitrite gets one more kiss then hands the baby to Poseidon instead, so he can get his goodbye kisses. It takes about twenty more minutes for all the hugs and kisses to be passed around.

* * *

"I'm so glad we went," Percy says on their way home.

"Me too, I really enjoyed spending time with Triteia and hearing her stories of when Mom was young, and Amphitrite coming around, that was wonderful. I really like her," Annabeth says.

"She was a lot of fun," Percy agrees.

"And oh my gods she is so great at charades," Annabeth says with a laugh.

"When she was doing Ares…" he says laughing.

"I thought I was going to pee my pants," Annabeth says.

"I'm just happy we can all be together and be happy," Percy says.

"That make three out of four," Annabeth says.

"Three out of four?"

"Your mom and Paul, your dad and his whole family, my dad and his family…" she explains.

"Hate to tell you but I think that's the best we're going to get," he says with a smile.

"Maybe she'll come around, some day," Annabeth says referring to her mother. Percy just keeps smiling at her with a _dream on _look on his face.


End file.
